What Happens In Vegas
by JonasFan101
Summary: Joe was just out of a relationship and decide to go to Vegas. And the next thing you know, you're married to your sister-in-law's best friend. Loe.
1. Chapter 1

**Joe's POV**

I sat on the flying jet and wondered what had happened to me. I had a life, career, fame, and money. The only thing missing is actually a real life.

I had no idea why my girlfriend would breakup with me? I mean look at me. A 26 year old man like me can't be single.

Why does this keep happening to me? Nick and Kevin both have a wife and a life anyone could ask for. This wasn't what I expected. I'm the last Jonas to get married.

"Joe you ok my man?" A voice from behind said. "You've been a little down since we got on this plane," he continued.

I turn my head while Nick jumped into the seat next to me. Well that didn't make me feel any better. It was pretty odd how he look so happy.

"Come on cheer up," he stated, "you didn't break up with Cassidy again did you?" A jokingly Nick blurted.

Since we were brothers we could practically read each other mind like magic. "Yeah, and this time it for good man," I struggled holding the necklace I gave her on our first date.

The Jonas Brothers started performing for almost 10 years and we're already named the next generation of the Beatles. I guess that's what happens to successful bands. JB had only been gone for 2 months to perform for some charity concerts and already I lose my girlfriend. I started feeling a little depressed returning back to Malibu. Nick and Kevin were happy to see their wife for sure.

I gotta get some advice for sure from Miley and Ashley. Since they're girls, and Nick and Kevin's girlfriend I'm sure they know more about girls stuff than Nick. Kevin was way on the romantic side, so every time I went on a date with a girl I really like I always came to him.

The jet landed in our private landing space, a little south of LAX airport. Just as usual girls were all over the place, and we were alone to face them until Big Rob started yelling and everyone was started to scatter like crazy.

The ride back was pretty much the same and I lay back trying to fall asleep by boredom. It wasn't as hard as I thought.

"Joe! Joe!" I shook my head to see Kevin yelling and Nick doing something I could not see. "Come on Joe, I don't wanna wait for you all day." I jumped of the car seat and saw that I was standing right in front of my mansion.

I turned around to get my bags from the car but I saw that they were already on the ground.

Just as usual they would drop me off and drove the car as quickly as possible and it would be ditching in a very odd way. I grabbed the keys out and walk into my mansion. Home sweet home.

Everything was still the same. I jumped on the couch and jerk my clip-on-tie, and put my keys and phone and put it on table.

I grabbed the remote and it shown a re-run of 'Gossip Girls'. I pulled myself up and walked to the kitchen.

I stopped in front of fridge and pulled out the bottle of orange juice. I didn't even bother grabbing a glass and just took the bottle with me.

The TV had an advertisement. Usually I wouldn't bother looking at it, but this one was a little different.

Maybe Las Vegas was going to be fun. My bags were already packed, and it's only noon, I probably could get there within 4 to 5 hours.

I drove to Vegas in my Ferrari F430. This car reminded me of the good old days. Nick and Kevin brought me this car for my nineteen birthdays since I didn't get my driver's license until after I was eighteen.

Before long I saw the words Vegas come into full view. Finally this might be the most exciting day I have yet to come.

The parking was a little hard until I got myself into a luxury hotel. When I enter the doors all I could see was paradise. The paradise I wanted to enter for a long time, but just didn't know how to enter it.

"Sir is there anything you need?" The bellhop asked.

I got out my wallet and grabbed out a twenty. "Yeah, is there a bar around here?"

He gradually took the money and answered. "Yes there is one in this hotel, on the third floor."

"Great! Thanks." I left just as he left and walked to the elevator. The elevator door opened up and I walked inside to a gigantic space room for an elevator.

I was focus on which button until a beautiful blonde walked into the elevator. I notice that she was very familiar. I reach out and didn't feel much anything when our fingers touch reaching for the 3 button.

I felt something odd and special when our fingers touch. "Sorry." We both said in unison. "No it's my fault," we continued together. I let out a little laugh and quickly pull my hand out waiting for her to shake it.

"I'm Joe." I stated. "Joe Jonas."

She smiled at me, which made me a little nervous and got me to fell in love all over again.

"I'm Lily. Lily Truscott."

"So you live around here Lily?" I curiously asked.

"Not really I live in Malibu." She started out, "I came here to get my mind off of things."

I could have never guessed that we would have so much in common when we only talk for like a minute.

"I really couldn't believe that we have so much in common." I choked out, trying hard not embarrassing myself.

The elevator opened to reveal a casino and by the side a connected bar. Perfect. Just when I wanted something to last a little bit longer it ended. Why God why?

After the chat we pretty much went our separate ways, which I didn't really wanted to happen. I got myself to move forward and walk to the bar.

I remember what it was like to go to a bar; usually I would talk to my friend, who was also a bartender and my adviser.

I pulled up a seat and asked for a beer. "Well well, if it isn't Joe Jonas," the bartender said.

"Well if it isn't my friend David," I chuckled. "David Cook, why aren't you in LA."

"This guy got me a performing gig here," he shrugged. "I was pretty much looking for a new place and I think I found it," he continued handing me a beer.

"Some troublesome hurting you Joe?" David joked drying a glass.

I took a sipped of the cold beer. "Pretty much since last week after my break up."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Sorry man, you ok buddy?"

"I guess so." I supposedly answered. I looked around and saw a poster about American Idol coming here next week.

I got a little more curious about it. "So you auditioning man?"

He raises his eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about Joe?"

I couldn't much believe that he didn't know about it. "You know what I'm talking about." I grabbed a sheet from the wall and handed to him.

"Oh… you mean this." He said like seeing it for the first time. "So what about it?"

"I mean that you should audition," I shouted in frustration.

"You know I'm not a stage man like you." He defended trying not to get into this stuff.

"Come on, David." I tried to start. "You know you can do this."

"Fine," he said in defeated. "If it doesn't work out well it's your fault."

"Great," I said realizing something. "You know if it does work out I get half right?"

He laughed with me. "Yeah yeah yeah," he said forcefully. A man gave him his guitar with the initials AC deeply engraved on it. He already told me that it stood for both Adam and Andrew Cook, his brothers.

"Come on man this is what you do," I told him. He got up on stage and started singing 'Billie Jean' by Michael Jackson. As soon as the song ended everyone started clapping and I followed.

David raised his hand to gesture a speech. "I wanna thank my friend Joe over there for getting me up here." Soon everybody turn to me and clap.

I just smiled and when the clapping steadily disappeared I turn back to my beer.

"Wow that's something really nice you did for David," somebody from behind said.

I couldn't believe who was before my eyes. It was Lily. Now I felt something I really deserve for helping out a friend or at least advised. Thank you God.

I laughed. "Yeah that's what Nick and Kevin always tells me."

She quickly joins me and asked for a drink. "I didn't expected to see you around for a while Lil."

"Yeah but I felt that I needed a drink, or something to get off of things."

"Lily, come on sit down," I sputtered placing a hand on the seat next to me.

"Why you're such a gentlemen… in an odd way Joe."

I laughed. "Yeah that's what Nick and Kevin always tells me."

We started to chat and it continued for awhile. Eventually she challenges me to a drinking contest. I thought I shouldn't do it, until she said I was chicken and scared of losing to a woman.

I'm Joe Jonas, for crying out loud. I am not losing to a woman. "You're so on."

We ordered two jumbo glasses of Budweiser. We pretty much got each other tied for a long time. Before our fifteen glasses we were pretty much drunk. Then we started talking crazy and everything that we didn't really want to say. Finally came the marriage talk.

"You thought of getting marry Joe?" A drunken Lily said.

"Yeah. In fact I have this ring with me," I accidentally said pulling out a ring I was going to use to propose to Cassidy. "Hey Lily will you marry me?"

"Sure Joe," she said taking the ring and slides it on her finger.

The feeling of drinking made me tired and I felt unconscious.

**Some Time Later…**

I was in bed and I saw a ring on my finger on my ring finger. The only thing is that it wasn't my purity ring.

My head ache when I tried to remember the things that happen yesterday. I tried to remember something and I think I got married. To Lily Truscott.

I look at myself, and notice I had no clothes on me. I look across the bed and I saw Lily, like me without her clothes on. She slowly opened her eyes. We both reacted in a same but odd way.

"AHHH!" We both said.

"Joe what happen?" She frustrate asked.

"I don't really now. I think we got married yesterday," I could honestly say.

"That's ridiculous Joe," Lily replied looking at her hands and saw the diamond ring on her. "OMG. It's so pretty," she said. "Lily," I said.

"OMG. I married!"

I tried to calm her down. "Lily even though we got a ring on our finger and we're in the same bed doesn't mean we're married."

Lily pointed to the table next to me. On it was a marriage certificate and license with our names on it. "Ok Lil, it's time to panic."

"So what do we do now?" she said.

"Come on let's go back to Malibu. I think my brother Nick is smart enough to get us out of this situation."

We quickly got ourselves dress and act friendly to each other even though we were married. I got into my car next to her and drove as quickly as I can, not trying to reach over the speed limit.

We learned more about each other and pretty much everything we do are the same. We like surfing, playing pranks on our friends and family, and especially like messing with our brothers' lives. That definitely was something very special.

The trip back was shorter than I thought. I didn't know that talking to someone and enjoying the time would actually make everything seem shorter.

Every time I was with Lily it made me feel odd, like a special odd, and I always wish time would passing by slower when I'm with her, wishing a minute would be an hour with her.

I parked my car in front of Nick and Miley's mansion. I watch through the windows and saw no one. I was pretty sure they were in the backyard so I grabbed Lily's hand, which she accepts, and I walked her to the back, through a beautiful stone path.

I saw Miley sitting in one of the patio chairs next to Nick. I was about to introduce them to Lily before I was stopped.

"Hey guys!" Lily exclaimed stopping me.

Nick and Miley turned around and quickly got up and ran over to hug her. "Lily."

Once they finished asking her how she has been, I finally got a chance to ask her. "You know them?"

"Yeah… Miley's my best friend since like forever," Lily answered.

We were pretty much interrupted by Nick. "So what's going on… with you two… being here."

This was definitely the questioned we didn't want to answer. We with them walk inside and explained what had happen in Vegas.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Miley asked sitting on the couch next to my already sitting Nick.

"Nick I know you studied a little bit about marriage… right?" I concernedly asked.

"Yeah… so… what about it Joe?" He replied.

I got up from my seat and jumped in between him and Miley, and place my arm around his shoulder. "Get us out of this… please… do it for me," I pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Joe I'm going to help… but not for Lily," he began standing up along with Miley. "By the way those puppy dog eyes might work for Noah but not you Joey."

When Nick mentioned Noah, and I felt an urge to see the only children I was an uncle too. "Hey Miley, where's my little nephew."

"He's upstairs playing with his toys," she answered. "Can you guys look after him while we run a few errands?"

"Sure," we said in unison. Nick and Miley left before we even got to the stairs. "Wow it looks like they're in a hurry," I joked.

We walked up to Noah's room, and saw him playing with his cars and other toys.

"Noah, give your uncle a hug," I ordered which he immediately followed. "Uncle Joey!" This time when I introduced Lily to someone, I wasn't interrupted by her knowing the one I introduced too.

"Noah… say hi to Aunt Lily." He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Hi Aunt Lily." I let out a little laugh seeing the two of them getting along in so little time.

We started to play with him and pretty soon it was like we were playing with our son. Time just pass on by, and when Noah fell asleep on the floor we just notice how cute the boy was and talk about him, but again nothing never seem to last very long. Nick and Miley walked through the door and it seem the day was over. I just hope Nick would find a way to just stop this, but a feeling in my guts wanted to stop Nick, and let us live our lives… at least for right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick was sitting in his office, not expecting anything. All of a sudden his door was push opened causing him to freak out a little. "Nick I need your help!"

His workers surrounded Joe behind the door, making Nick irritated. "Joe, come in," he stated, "the rest of you go back to work or you're fire." In a flash no one except Joe was at the door.

He quickly close the door and sat down on one of the chairs behind Nick's desk.

"Joe I don't want to do this, but why are you here?"

He got up and began holding on to Nick's dress shirt. "Dude you gotta help me! I don't wanna be married!"

"Joe stop this nonsense. How bad could it be?" Nick asked straightening his shirt.

He thought for a moment then answered. "I don't know, but it feels really awkward."

Nick pull out one a file and place it on Joe' s lap. "You're married and that is that."

"Nick I don't know what I should do?"

Nick grabbed something else from his desk. "Since I can't do anything thing for you than just watch this movie."

Joe looked at the DVD and stared at Nick. "_What Happens in Vegas_."

Nick responded, "Just watch it. You're almost like Ashton Kutcher in this film, except you don't gamble and have crazy friends."

Joe just shrugged. Why not? He got up from the chair and started heading for the door. "Hey can I borrow one of your workers? I want somebody I could talk too."

Nick put down his pen. "Joe you are not using one of my workers for any of that."

"Please Nicky..." Joe said with those cute puppy eyes of his.

"You can borrow Elvis," he said, "he's on the couch sleeping over there."

Joe turned around seeing a golden retriever sleeping on his back with his paws on his stomach. He was the cutest thing ever.

Joe walked over and bent down facing the sleeping dog. "Elvis, we're watching a movie."

When he heard his name called, he suddenly opened his two cute puppy eyes.Somehow a race started to see who could

The two of them were both gone, which made Nick delighted. They were always the cute annoying ones who made Nick irritated. "Thank God they're gone," Nick quickly said.

Even though Elvis wasn't Joe first choice, but it was better having somebody that doesn't whined or complained.

Before long they were in front of Nick's mansion. Joe was just having an odd look, giving Elvis on a simple answer.

"I can't go home. I feel awkward."

Joe began searching for his keys and couldn't find. It was wasn't long before he gave up. "Where are those stupid keys."

He look behind the bush and found a key. "I hope this works."

He tried opening the door but was unsuccessful. "Is there any other way in El?"

The last thing he would suspect was that Elvis disappeared. Joe basicially had to climbed over the back gate without anybody noticing.

Getting over the gate was successful, but hit the ground not so great.Going toward the door and the sliding door. Elvis was already on the couch, "what did I tell you man, never leave a buddy alone."

He grabbed the remote on the table and turned on the TV and place the DVD in the DVD player.

Miley walked down the stairs with a phone in hand. "Joe what are you doing here?"

"Nick gave me this DVD and told me to go, but I don't want to go home."

"Joe I'm in a hurry can you watch the twins?" she said. "Someone will come here later."

He got up, "sure why not."

Miley quickly left leaving Joe alone with a dog, and two little kids. He quietly walked up th stairs and walked into a nursery. There were only two cute babies sleeping in the same crib. Joe was surprise they both have there own crib, when they were sleeping together. But who really cares.

After staring at them for about 5 minutes, he fell asleep, his arms folded leaning on the wooden bar. In his dream he had a nice life, and a family with Lily. Wait, Lily?

"Joe. Joe. Wake up Joe."

He started smiling but wouldn't move. "Five more minutes mommy."

The person kept shaking Joe until he awoken from his dream. "Wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes looking to see who it was. "Lily..."

She pulled him out of the nursery toward the stairs. Well Joe was feeling as comfortable as Lily. Walking half asleep does not end well. Having nearly fell down the stairs wasn't the worst thing he's facing. It's either this or having a 'talk' with Lily.

"Wake up Joey," she said.

Finally he opened his eyes and stare at her. "Hey..." he said and fell back to sleep.

Soon she fell asleep on the couch beside him.

Surprisingly Miley and Nick enter their house, totally not expecting all of this. "Wow..." was all that the two of them could say.

Nick slowly walked over to the light switch and turn it off, and follow Miley upstairs to check up on Noah and Nikki.

**Vote in my new poll in which Nick Jonas is one of the choices you can vote for. Voting ends Nov. 4th**


	3. Chapter 3

There's great news for anyone worried about what's happening to the NJK Awards. Since the second year anniversary of the launch is in two days I've decided to make it a great new year for everyone who doesn't want to see the end of the NJK Awards.

My intention was to take a 4 month leave to focus on Saver's Paradise with my brother, I figured that it's too long of a wait for you guys. I've talked with a couple of my friends and figured that the best way is to split the work load I was taking on.

Since I was completely overload on running three different websites at the same time I've been neglecting the NJK Awards alot. I've successfully got a close friend of mine to help me run the NJK Awards. We're splitting the work 50/50 so that I can focus on working on JB Community blog and on Saver's Paradise. In the last few days we've run through everything together and I've found out that we can work on it while I'm also running another site.

I guess probably not a lot of you guys remember the JB Community blog where I reviewand post my comment on stories in the Hannah Montana community. I've talk it out with my friend and I will be able to to run the NJK Awards with time to spare in order to focus on my new website.

Relaunch: February 20, 2011

Nominations: Feb 21, 2011 to Feb 28, 2011

Voting: March 1, 2011 to March 7, 2011

Awards: March 12, 2011

**I am only ACCEPTING a max of 5 nominations per category. Check the NJK Awards for a full list of categories.**

Only one winner will be crowned and 1 honorable mention per category. Since the whole time period is so short I will also be able to focus on the JB Community blog.

To make it big and better than ever I am accepting **ALL** request for reviewing of your one-shot or story.

**If you would like to be reviewed by me on JB Community please send me an email or a PM.**

Please include the following:

**Name of Story and URL Link**

**LIMIT ONE PER MEMBER**


End file.
